Engineering vehicles are of construction machinery based on work, most of them use hydraulic transmission in order to obtain large torque and large inertia load demand. Due to bad working environment, complex operating conditions and continuous improvement of automation and informatization, how to ensure a reliable and efficient operation of the construction machinery is a technical problem to be solved at present. Different operating conditions have a great influence on the fuel economy of the vehicle, in particular in excavating high density materials such as primary soil and iron ore, etc. Different operating conditions require different shift control strategy and rate of work mode. Therefore, how to effectively identify the difficulty level of operating conditions is of great significance for improving the working performance and intelligence of construction machinery.
Take a typical prototype loader in construction vehicles as an example, the loader is a multipurpose and efficient construction machinery with large, medium, small model, which is mainly used for loading and unloading soil, gravel, coal and other comprehensive materials. The loader is suitable for the mines, ports, infrastructure, road construction and other operations, so it is widely used in factories, stations, wharves, freight yards, warehouses and so on. The density of ore and solid primary soil is large while the density of loose materials, such as soil and coke, is light. Because of the different operating conditions, the selection of loaders also has a big difference. For those materials with high density, such as solid primary soil and ore, due to the high requirement of traction it should select the lower working speed product with larger digging force and traction to ensure the normal use. Loose material does not require large traction to the loader, so high speed products can be selected for higher efficiency. It can be seen that different working media have different operating conditions. If the operating conditions can not be identified, the construction machinery enterprises can only produce special products for every particular working medium. Take Yutong Heavy Industry as an example, to meet the needs of users in different operating conditions and coal loading operations, Yutong Heavy Industry provides coal mine-specific bucket, coke-specific bucket, rock bucket, catching wood, pushing snow and other different working devices to meet the different types of loaders, so the loader can be a multi-purpose machine.